SMASH
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Book/Series One. Sue struggles to keep her temper in check, which reflects badly on her reputation and makes her clash with the other Prefects, and worse, the Headmaster.


**After losing her Boxing Title, Sue struggles to keep her anger issues in check. Plenty of swearing.**

* * *

 **SMASH**

 _I lost._

As if _I, Sue Winters,_ lost a fucking Boxing Competition!

Not only that… _my fucking Boxing Title!_

 _I_ was Heavy Weight Champion! _Me!_

Now… _I'm nothing._ Well, I am still a Prefect, which is a _better_ accomplishment than my Boxing Title, according to the Headmaster. But at the moment… I'm starting to doubt my Leader.

My parents are all sympathetic, but they don't understand how it feels to lose something _so important._

Then, to top it all off, they remind me that I have school tomorrow. Usually, I would be pleased, but not tonight. I'm distraught, and I doubt that would have changed come tomorrow morning.

Well… _we'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

I was wrong.

I'm not distraught anymore.

No… _I'm fucking pissed off._

So pissed off in fact, that my Dad had to drive me directly into school. Upon initially refusing to attend as I'd rather curl up in bed and _cry,_ which I haven't done since I was a _toddler,_ Dad offered to take me there and even escort me into school premises if need be.

I coldly told him that it wouldn't be necessary, and he simply nodded back. My parents, like me, are very against being affectionate in any way, but they support me and encourage me to be _better._ At my Prefect duties, my Boxing, my other sports and at my schoolwork.

As we pulled into the empty playground, my Dad parked, killed the engine, and then turned to face me.

"Sue, I know you're upset about losing the Competition and your Title, but _try_ to have a productive day at school."

I shot him a withering glance. "I am a Prefect, Dad. Of course I'm going to have a productive day, _unlike some other pupils of this school."_

He curled his lip at the last part of my sentence, obviously knowing _who_ I was referring too. Dad patted my shoulder, before watching me get out of the car, directing a curt nod at me as I looked back to quickly wave.

Once Dad had started up the car again and driven out of the playground, I allowed my anger to surface. There was no point in taking out my rage on my parents, as I had to _live_ with them, but the people in school…. _None of them_ dared to battle me.

I pounded up the steps and slammed open the double doors, a growl ripping free into the silence of the corridors. I swear, if anyone today even _asks me a question,_ I will rip their head off and stuff it down their throat!

Trying to contain my anger is fucking hard. I have a short fuse. Always have done. Though, ever since I've been attending St Champions, I haven't lost my temper as much as I used to. Maybe the Headmaster helped me to keep a lid on my short fuse in some way….

I spot Rose Carter up ahead, and judging from the furious glare she was gracing me with, I was late.

Huffing under my breath, I stalked towards her, finding myself smirking moments later as she eyed up my puffed out chest and broad shoulders warily. Sure, I was tall, but by _two inches,_ Rose was taller than me, which I _hated._

As my 'superior' started addressing me, I couldn't stop my nostrils from flaring.

"Sue. You are ten minutes late to the meeting. Care to explain why?"

" _No."_ I snarled, pushing past Rose so that I could get into the Prefect's room.

"Sue! Answer me!"

"Oh, fuck off, Carter!" I reply flippantly, clicking my fingers at Peter. "Move. You're in my seat."

"No." Peter whined. _To my face._ "I got here before you and I'm not moving!"

"Why I ought to…" I raised my fist, rage fuelling me. Next to Peter, Jeff smirked and I felt like introducing his face to my fist alongside the youngest Prefect.

" _Sue! Sit down!"_

"Fine…." I drawled, seating myself in the chair next to Sarah. Rose glared at me, before commencing the meeting. Rolling my eyes, I grumbled under my breath. _Stupid bitch trying to best me!_

* * *

We were halfway through the meeting when the big bat suddenly made an appearance. He started barking out orders, and whilst the rest of the Prefects leant forwards, lapping up every word that fell out of the old man's mouth, I found myself not caring.

My defeat last night made me not care, and when the Headmaster turned to address me, I snapped. _Again._

"Whatever, old man. I'm out of here." I pushed myself up to my full height, loving the way everyone shrunk back at my size. I sneered as the old man tried to tie me down verbally.

"Sit down, Sue. Pay attention to my orders."

" _Nah._ Don't fancy it." Barging past him, I stormed out of the Prefect's room, snorting under my breath as I heard Peter exclaim loudly about me being 'on', then the subsequent chastisement from the Headmaster, something Peter thoroughly deserved.

It was a shame that my Dad had left already, but I wasn't going to be a _baby_ and ring my parents to come and collect me. Instead, I simply strode out of the school gates, ignoring the loud footsteps behind me and harsh orders.

About to cross the road round the corner to St Champions, I was grabbed onto from behind, which caused me to whirl round and smash my fist into the accoster's face. The Headmaster staggered back, and I snickered at the blood gushing out of his nose and the state of those dark fucking glasses he always wears.

"Should have ducked, Sir." I mouthed off at him, growling when he grabbed hold of me again.

I could tell he was fuming as he dragged me along, but I understood that I wasn't making it easy for him. Digging my heels into the pavement and using all of my strength was causing the old man to have to use all of _his_ strength in order to get me back to the school.

Ten minutes later, he had got me through the school doors. I nearly fell over, to my mortification, as he abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at me. I could see his green eyes through his broken glasses, and wondered what he was thinking…

' _The girl is too out of control for me to hypnotise her. I must isolate her, so that she can calm down. Once she has calmed, I shall hypnotise her into obeying my orders… then she shall pay for breaking my glasses!'_

* * *

As if I'm stuck in _fucking isolation._

It sucks. So bad.

Just me and four walls, and a shitload of furniture I can smash up.

I break each piece, one by one, with my fists. I don't stop until everything is smashed and lying at my feet.

Shame my opponent's face from last night wasn't down there as well.

Something wet drips down my cheek, and as I bring my hand up to brush against my face, realisation strikes me.

 _I'm crying._

Like, full-on sobbing.

That's how the old man finds me. Sobbing my heart out, head in my hands.

He don't even exclaim or anything, just stares at me, broken glasses no longer hanging from his ears. After a while, I raise my head, furiously swiping away the tears.

He saw me at my weakest, but I'm going to prove to him that I am _not_ weak. Here I go.

"I can't concentrate on my Prefect duties right now. I lost the big Boxing Match last night and I _need_ to reclaim that title. I'll re-face the cunt who defeated me. I'll smash her fucking face in. _You'll see."_

In response, the Headmaster's mouth dropped open. I sniggered, musing to myself:

' _Think he's speechless…. For once.'_


End file.
